Guides:Fallout4/Trophies
<<<< BACK TO FALLOUT 4 GUIDE Fallout 4 All 50 Trophies/49 Achievements in the main core game. DLC Trophies/Achievements are optional and the DLCs themselves require activation via either installing the DLCs as part of the purchasable Season Pass or via installing from the purchasable Fallout 4: Game Of The Edition standalone disc version. I’ve organised the Trophies/Achievements into sections below based on their respective Trophy/Achievement type. Main Quest Trophies # War Never Changes Complete the Main Quests “Prologue” and “War Never Changes” then Enter The Wasteland during the Main Quest “Out Of Time”. # Unlikely Valentine Complete the Main Quest “Unlikely Valentine”. # Reunions Complete the Main Quest “Reunions”. # Dangerous Minds Complete the Main Quest “Dangerous Minds”. # Hunter/Hunted Complete the Main Quest “Hunter/Hunted”. # The Molecular Level Complete the Main Quest “The Molecular Level”. # The Nuclear Option Complete the Main Quest “The Nuclear Option”. # Prepared For The Future Complete the Main Quest “The Nuclear Option” and decide the fate of The Commonwealth Wasteland. The Minutemen Trophies In order to join The Minutemen, complete The Minutemen Faction Quest “When Freedom Calls”. # When Freedom Calls Complete The Minutemen Faction Quest “When Freedom Calls”. It’s also an optional Main Quest. Complete “When Freedom Calls” to join The Minutemen. # Sanctuary Complete The Minutemen Faction Quest “Sanctuary”. # The First Step Complete The Minutemen Faction Quest “The First Step”. # Community Organizer Ally With 3 Settlements. # Taking Independence Complete The Minutemen Faction Quest “Taking Independence”. # Old Guns Complete The Minutemen Faction Quest “Old Guns”. # Benevolent Leader Reach Maximum Happiness In A Large Settlement. The Brotherhood Of Steel Trophies In order to join The Brotherhood Of Steel, near the end of the Main Quest “Reunions”, The Prdwyn will enter the airspace of The Commonwealth near to Ft. Hagen. A broadcast can be heard stating their intentions along with a Radio Signal. Open the PipBoy, then navigate to Radio and select the Transmission listed. This will start the Faction Quest “Fire Support”. Complete “Fire Support” to earn The Brotherhood Of Steel some admiration towards you. # Semper Invicta Complete The Brotherhood Of Steel Faction Quest “Semper Invicta”. Complete “Semper Invicta” to join The Brotherhood Of Steel. # Blind Betrayal Complete The Brotherhood Of Steel Faction Quest “Blind Betrayal”. # Ad Victoriam Complete The Brotherhood Of Steel Faction Quest “Ad Victoriam”. The Railroad Trophies In order to join The Railroad, pick up the Holotape “Join The Railroad” or listen to 2 citizens talking about The Freedom Trail in the alleyway near Valentine’s Detective Agency in Diamond City then complete the Faction Quest “Road To Freedom”. # Tradecraft Complete The Railroad Faction Quest “Tradecraft”. # Undergound Undercover Complete The Railroad Faction Quest “Underground Undercover”. This means you have to complete The Institute Faction Quest “Institutionalized”. # Rockets’ Red Glare Complete The Railroad Faction Quest “Rockets’ Red Glare” which involves you destroying The Prdwyn. You can complete this by starting a New Game Save as destroying The Prdwyn will make The Brotherhood Of Steel hostile towards you. The Institute Trophies In order to join The Institute, make all other Factions hate you after you’ve completed the Main Quest “The Molecular Level”. # Institutionalized Complete The Institute Faction Quest “Institutionalized”. # Mankind-Redefined Complete The Institute Faction Quest “Mankind-Redefined”. # Powering Up Complete The Institute Faction Quest “Powering Up”. # Nuclear Family Complete The Institute Faction Quest “Nuclear Family”. Objectives Trophies # Gun-For-Hire Complete 10 Side Quests. # Mercenary Complete 50 Miscellaneous Quests. Stealth Trophies # What’s Yours Is Mine Pick 50 Locks. # RobCo’s Worst Nightmare Hack 50 Terminals. Crafting Trophies # Scavver: Gather 1000 Resources Used For Crafting. # Armed And Dangerous: Create 50 Weapon Mods. # Wasteland D.I.Y.: Craft 100 Items. # Fix-Er-Upper: Build 100 Workshop Items. Companion Trophies # Never Go It Alone: Recruit 5 Separate Companions. # Lovable: Reach Maximum Relationship Level With A Companion. Collectibles Trophies # Future Retro Play a Holotape game. You don’t even need to complete the Holotape game. You can grab your first Holotape game called "The Red Menace" found in a terminal inside Vault 111 during the Main Quest “Out Of Time”. # Ranger Corps Discover 100 Locations. # Print's Not Dead Read 20 Magazines. # They’re Not Dolls... Collect 10 Vault-Tec Bobbleheads. # ...They’re Action Figures Collect 20 Vault-Tec Bobbleheads. # Homerun! Run the Bases found in Diamond City starting at Publik Occurrences, then onto the base near the abandoned warehouse, then onto the base near Diamond City Radio, then onto the base near The Schoolhouse and then ending on the base at Publik Occurrences. You need to do a continuous run by starting on top of the first base plate and running onto each one in a giant circle until you land back where you started. # Platinum Trophy Collect All Other 50 Trophies For This Trophy. Is not available as an XBOX Achievement and not available as a Steam Achievement either. Combat Trophies # ...The Harder They Fall: Kill 5 Giant Creatures. # Prankster’s Return: Placed A Grenade Or Mine While Pickpocketing. # Touchdown! Score A Touchdown. (Player dies from either an explosion from a Super Mutant Suicider or from an explosion from a Fat Man rocket.) # Masshole: Kill 300 People. # Animal Control: Kill 300 Creatures. Level Trophies # Born Survivor: Reach Level 5. # Commonwealth Citizen: Reach Level 10. # Unstoppable Wanderer: Reach Level 25. # Legend Of The Wastes: Reach Level 50. DLC DLC Trophies/Achievements. All 6 DLCs are included in the Season Pass or via Fallout 4: Game Of The Year Edition standalone disc version. Automatron # Mechanical Menace: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Mechanical Menace”. # Headhunting: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Headhunting”. # Restoring Order: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Restoring Order”. # Robot Hunter: Unlock 10 Robot Mods. # The Most Toys: Build 100 Robot Mods. Wasteland Workshop # Docile: Have 5 Tamed Creatures In A Settlement. # Instigator: Start A Spectated Arena Fight In A Settlement. # Trapper: Build One Of Every Cage Type. Far Harbor # Far From Home: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Far From Home”. # Where You Belong: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Where You Belong”. # The Way Life Should Be: Complete The DLC Main Quest “The Way Life Should Be”. # Cleansing The Land: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Cleansing The Land”. # Close To Home: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Close To Home”. # The Islander’s Almanac: Collect Every Issue Of “The Islander’s Almanac” Magazine. # Hooked: Defeat 30 Far Harbor Sea Creatures. # New England Vactioner: Discover 20 Far Harbor Locations. # Push Back The Fog: Unlock 3 Far Harbor Workshop Locations. # Just Add Saltwater: Cook One Of The New Far Harbor Recipes. Contraptions Workshop # Show Off: Display A Weapon In A Weapon Rack, Armor On An Armor Rack And Power Armor In A Power Armor Display. # Time Out: Assign A Settler To A Pillory. # Mass Production Produce 100 Objects From Your Builders. Vault-Tec Workshop # Oversight: Become Overseer. Kill Overseer Bowstow To Become Overseer Of Vault 88. # Better Living Underground: Unlock All Build Areas Of Vault 88. # Vault Dweller: Equip Vault 88 Jumpsuit & PipBoy On A Settler. Nuka-World # Raiding For A Living: Complete Any 12 Faction Quests For Any Nuka-World Raider Gang. # Diebrarian: Collect Every Issue Of “Scav!” Magazine. # Beverageer: Create 20 Different Nuka-Mix Flavours Of Nuka-Cola. # Hostile Takeover: Establish 8 Nuka-World Raider Gang Outposts In The Commonwealth. # All Sugared Up Defeat 40 Nuka-World Creatures While Under The Effect Of Any Nuka-Mix Flavour. # Eyes On The Prize: Redeem 100,000 Tickets At Nuka-Cade. # Taken For A Ride: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Taken For A Ride”. # The Grand Tour: Complete The DLC Main Quest “The Grand Tour”. # Home Sweet Home: Complete The DLC Main Quest “Home Sweet Home”. __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Guide Category:Trophy Guides Category:Guides/Trophies